


Shiver Shiver

by explos_ment



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explos_ment/pseuds/explos_ment
Summary: When you are close to me I shiver. Hinata has a long day at work and Gaara helps her feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why, but I’ve gotten really REALLY into GaaHina stories again. I think maybe because they just look so good together. I also feel that there’s not enough of them out there (if you know of a good one please PLEASE let me know about it!), so this is a random smut story featuring my two favs from the Naruto universe. It is rated M for a reason! Enjoy. (This was originally on FF, but I'm not supposed to have smut on there, so it got moved.)

It had been a ridiculously long and tiring day, not to mention hot. Terribly hot. According to the records, it was one of the hottest days for the month of September. Naturally, a lot of the citizens of Sunagakure were uncomfortable and restless because they were forced to stay mostly indoors or risk getting heatstroke. Even the most experienced shinobi decided to lay low for the day, and if they absolutely had to venture outside, they stuck to the shadows. Most businesses had been shut down, the training academy had declared a “heat day”, and meetings were rescheduled or cancelled all together. 

Hinata had spent the majority of the day at Suna’s hospital, overseeing the people who had been foolish or unfortunate enough to brave the outdoors. There had been multiple cases of heatstroke, sunstroke and a few people even had second degree burns from being out in the sun. It was the elders who had been the most affected by the temperature, but replenishing their fluids and providing cold compresses proved an easy solution. The burn victims were a little more complicated to deal with – especially the man who had fallen asleep in the sun and whose burns bordered on third degree. He complained about every action that the hospital staff took, and couldn’t handle being healed by chakra because it was “too hot” on his seared flesh. The assisting nurse may have been a bit rough when she gave him a sedative to put him to sleep, but Hinata didn’t have the heart to scold her. The entire back of her undershirt was soaked, her hair was plastered to her neck and sweat kept getting into her eyes. Stick a fork in her, she was done. 

With a quick farewell to the staff, she took a small cloth and soaked it in some cool water before placing it on the back of her neck, then she pulled her hood over her head in preparation to go outside. As soon as she began to open the exit door the heat enveloped her, wrapping invisible tendrils all around her body, aggravating the sensitive skin of her face. She forced her body outside and secured the door before pulling the hood tighter around her head – she had broken out in a full-body sweat, and she wasn’t even in the sun. Taking a slow, deep breath, Hinata focused her energy before flashing from building shadow to shadow as fast as possible until she was at the entrance to the Kazekage building. It was a large stone structure in a dome shape, like most of the other buildings in Sunagakure, made to cooperate with the wind and sand. She pulled open the large front door just a fraction before slipping into the building and shutting it tightly behind her. She took a few steadying breaths of the cooler air before pulling the hood from her head, hauling her hair up and away from her neck, and retrieving the cloth – it was no longer cold. She used it to wipe the sweat from her brow as she made her way to the stairs, heading up to the room she shared with Gaara. 

-

Hinata made sure to open the door slowly and quietly, Gaara had been working and having meetings at odd hours, so his sleep schedule had been erratic. She looked to the bed but found it empty and neatly made, he was most likely still in his office on the lower floor – he had been there since last night. She sighed and kicked off her shoes before starting to remove the outer layers of her clothing, folding them carefully before laying them on the dresser. Her body immediately started to cool down, the weight of the garments no longer suffocating her pores. She entered the attached bathroom, closed the door and discarded the rest of her clothing, again neatly folding them, yet this time placing them in the hamper to be washed. Turning to the mirror, she took in her appearance – her skin was flushed pink and her hair was a gnarled mess. She let out a long sigh and finger-combed her hair, loosely tugging the knots free. What a day. 

The tiles were cool against her feet as she stepped into the shower, closing the glass door behind her. She turned on the tap and immediately stepped underneath the spray, the cool water shocking her body before beginning to warm up. The pulsing flow felt good against her muscles, helping her to relax. She took the soap from its holder and lathered herself from head to toe, enjoying the soothing aroma of sandalwood. She turned off the water (it was considered wasteful in Suna to leave it running) and then grabbed her lavender shampoo, massaging it into a rich lather on her scalp. Once she was satisfied, she turned the water on again and rinsed all of the suds from herself down the drain before turning the shower off and squeezing the excess water from her hair. She opened the door and stepped out into the bathroom air, which felt exponentially cooler to her bare skin. Hinata walked to retrieve a towel from the holder, but stumbled when she realized that there weren’t any on the rack. She turned to the counter; there weren’t any there either and she groaned, this was just great. At least the bathroom was en suite so she wouldn’t have to chance streaking down the hall – she would drip dry before than ever happened.

She opened the bathroom door and swiftly walked left, over to the dresser, taking a towel from the stack of freshly washed ones that had been placed there. She turned to head back into the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks. Her husband was standing by the bed, in the process of removing his cloak, surprise written across his features. Her face erupted in flames as she hastily wrapped the towel around herself, her eyes as wide as saucers. 

“Th-there weren’t any towels in the bathroom,” she squeaked. Gaara absently nodded at her, his cool jade eyes trailing up and down her now towel-covered frame as he folded his cloak. Her face grew even hotter as she hastily walked backwards, fumbling for the doorknob of the bathroom before finding it and wrenching the door open, shutting herself inside. How mortifying. Yes, he was her husband and yes, they had been married for a little over six months now, but being caught walking around naked was completely humiliating. Hinata glanced at herself in the mirror and her embarrassment only continued; her entire face, neck and top of her chest were flaming red with a blush. She groaned and let her forehead rest against the glass, this day was one for the books, that’s for sure. 

Ten seconds. She allowed herself ten seconds of self-pity before taking a deep breath and pushing away from the mirror. She unwound the towel from her body and used it to semi-dry her hair before she twisted the mass into a knot on top of her head, holding it in place with a large clip. She placed the towel on the counter and reached for her container of lotion. The dry desert air was detrimental to her skin and this lotion that she received from Temari had been her only saving grace. She propped her foot against the counter and worked the lotion into her calf and thigh, then switched legs and repeated the process. After she had finished with her legs, she liberally applied lotion to her bottom, lower back, stomach and sides. Her touch gentled at her breasts then she moved on to her arms, neck and shoulders, using more lotion when needed. However, now came the hard part – her upper back. Hinata had to bend her arms in various different angles to get lotion onto her back, and it was always semi-frustrating. She put lotion onto her hands then began the contortionist act of applying it as best she could. Her right arm was up over her shoulder and bent down towards her back, her left arm was down behind her back bent up towards her right arm, yet she still couldn’t reach the center of her back. She bit back a huff of annoyance and closed her eyes, rolling her neck to relieve some of the tension in her shoulders. Today really wasn’t her day. 

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin when something cold and wet touched her back. She snatched the towel off of the counter to cover herself and turned around as fast as she could. Gaara stood there in his black long-sleeved undershirt and pants, his hands covered in lotion. 

“You looked in need of assistance…” mild amusement flickered in his eyes. How long had he been standing there watching her make a fool of herself? She hadn’t even heard him open the bathroom door. She could feel her face begin to heat up again and looked at him helplessly. 

“I only wish to help,” he reassured her, his eyes showing concern. She let out a small sigh of defeat and turned around to face the mirror, holding the towel a little more tightly as she glanced at his reflection. His calm eyes held hers for a moment before he looked to her back, lightly placing his palms against her skin. She erupted in goose bumps at the sensation of his cold hands running along her heated flesh. She had to squeeze her eyes shut and dig her heels into the ground to prevent herself from shuddering. She wasn’t sure how his body temperature always managed to rival the seasons, in the summer he was cool and in the winter he was always warm. It was truly baffling.

After a few minutes she could feel that the lotion had been completely rubbed in, and she was ready to finish up, but Gaara’s hands continued to caress her back, inching up to her shoulders. She cracked her eyes open and watched her husband’s reflection. He was completely focused on her back, working wonders by finding knots she didn’t even know she had. Hinata allowed herself to relax into his hands as they moved across her shoulders and neck to her lower back and back up again in a rhythmic pattern. It was quite soothing and she could feel the troubles of the day leaving her with every stroke of his fingers. She was nearly asleep on her feet when she felt his hand travel lower than her back and her eyes flew open, her body tensing, a blush already creeping across her cheeks. She pulled the towel tighter against herself, yet Gaara simply looked at her as his hand curled against her right buttock, applying a light pressure. She subconsciously made a move to get away from him as the blush spread down to her neck, but he calmly looped his left arm around her shoulders, pulling her back against the line of his body. 

“Trust me,” he murmured in her ear, dropping his head to place a light kiss on her shoulder as his hand began to massage her bottom. Her body remained rigid, heart hammering against her chest so hard that it made the towel move as she felt a blush travel all the way to her toes. No one had ever massaged that section of her body before and it felt… Good? She felt as if the stress was leaving her body at an accelerated rate and she slowly allowed herself to relax, leaning her head back against Gaara’s shoulder and closing her eyes. He dropped his arm from around her shoulders to knead her bottom with both hands. The tension was leaving her body in droves as he skillfully manipulated her flesh, and for the life of her, she couldn’t help it when a low moan escaped her throat. 

Gaara’s hands instantly stopped, and Hinata cracked her eyes open to look at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were locked onto hers like a predator, heating with desire. She felt herself start to redden yet again, nevertheless, without batting an eyelash, her husband roughly rubbed her bottom again, making her clench her eyes shut and groan his name. She arched her back, pressing her rear into his hands and he moaned under his breath, stroking her flesh tenderly. He began to kiss and suckle her neck as his fingers lazily flitted up her back and around her ribcage to her breasts, massaging them gently. She inhaled sharply and pressed her chest more fully into his hands, dropping the towel to reach up and cover his hands with her own. He growled in approval and pushed his lower half against her, rocking his hips harshly against her rear. Her breath escaped her in a wheeze as she felt him against her, all of him, straining against his pants. She risked a glance at the mirror and the sight floored her. She, Hinata Hyuga, wife to Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure, looked utterly wanton. Her body was glowing with a rosy blush – especially her face and chest, and her hands were moving along with her husband’s to fondle her breasts as he ravished her neck with his mouth. It was the most erotic sight she had ever beheld.

She must have made some sort of sound because Gaara lifted his eyes to look at her in the mirror, and they immediately darkened, clouding with lust at the sight of her. His touch intensified against her chest and she groaned, her left hand reaching back to delve into his thick crimson hair while her right went to the front of his pants, rubbing him roughly through the material. He hissed in pleasure and dropped his face back to her shoulder, his kisses turning into bites and the dragging of teeth across her flesh. She pulled his head harder against her shoulder as her other hand slipped beneath the waistband of his pants, grasping his hot length with her palm. He jerked in her grasp, desperately pressing himself into her hand before wrenching away from her, panting harshly. 

Hinata turned towards him in confusion that was quickly resolved as he advanced on her, lifting her onto the counter, his mouth devouring hers. He pulled the clip from her hair and tangled his fingers in the silky strands, tugging on them lightly to angle her head and deepen their kiss. Her hands rushed to the waistband of his pants, shoving the offending material over his hips and allowing them to pool on the floor. Gaara hastily kicked them off of his feet and parted from her briefly to rip his shirt off over his head before pressing his body against his wife’s. His length pulsed hotly against her stomach and she gasped causing him to break away and trail his tongue down to her collarbone. He was slowly moving himself against her, building her anticipation as she reached between them to stroke his cool flesh with her fingers. He moaned and brought his mouth back up to kiss her even harder, the contact almost brutal. Hinata continued to slowly stroke him and rub him against the smooth expanse of her stomach while he dominated her mouth, his tongue skillfully tangling with her own. She moved her other hand between their bodies and pushed him away slightly before bringing him to her entrance. 

As soon as she pressed him against the wetness between her legs he pulled away from her mouth and laid his forehead against her own, inhaling sharply. His eyes were hooded, completely shadowed with lust, as he stared into her own. He was panting, his breaths coming out in shallow bursts across her face. She gingerly began to rub the tip of him up and down against her drenched core as she felt his body begin to jerk and spasm with tension, his muscles coiled like springs. Hinata brought her other hand up to gently stroke his face as she positioned him at her entrance. She slid one of her legs up around his hip and pulled him forward, his eyes remaining locked on hers as she slowly drove him into her hot embrace. 

“Gaara,” she gasped once he was fully inside her, causing him to moan low in his throat before he captured her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting her fingers into his fiery locks as she rocked her hips, indicating him to move. He pulled out agonizingly slow, almost leaving her completely before driving his hips forward, again at the same brutally slow pace. He kept up that steady rhythm, his movement controlled as he thrust slowly out and in, and it was making Hinata ache. She slid her other leg up to lock around his hip, and when he started to enter her again, she clenched her legs around him, slamming him forward into her harshly, making her cry out in pleasure. Her husband pulled away from her mouth and growled, he actually growled at her, before pulling out and crashing forward again making her keen. Hot. She was so hot. She yanked on the back of his neck, pulling his cool body flush against hers as he continued to pound into her, a pant leaving her lips every time. 

Gaara buried himself inside his wife, pulled her legs more securely around his hips and slid his hands under her thighs, lifting her from the counter. She whimpered as he turned and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom, leaning to place her on the bed before standing back up. Hinata truly was beautiful. Her midnight hair was splayed all around, her creamy skin was flushed with fervor, and her pearlescent eyes were glowing with elation as the apex of her thighs glistened with the evidence of her arousal. She was exquisite. 

It took every ounce of his self-control for Gaara to contain himself as he joined his wife on their bed, moving himself to lay between her legs. He peppered her chest with kisses, stopping to lavish a nipple thoroughly with his tongue and teeth before moving on to the other. Hinata writhed against him, her hands moving over every inch of his skin that she could get to, her caresses soon turning into scratches. He sat up to align himself with her body then thrust into her in one fluid motion, her back bowing off of the bed at the sensation of him filling her completely, a silent scream parting her lips. He worked up to a steady, punishing rhythm as she wrapped her legs around his waist, once again pulling his body flush with hers. Her hands clawed at his back leaving imprints of her nails in his shoulders as she held his body tightly against her own. Her skin felt like she was on fire and pure bliss caused tears to gather at the corners of her eyes.

“Gaara… Gaara… Gaara!” she screamed as her legs shook with the power of her orgasm, rush after rush of pure ecstasy jolting through her frame. Gaara gave her no time to recover as he pulled Hinata’s body to the edge of the bed so that he could stand. He lifted one of her legs up and balanced it on his shoulder as he rammed his hips forward, spurred on by her pleasure. Her head was thrashing from side to side on the bed as tears flowed freely from her eyes, her hands clutching at her breasts, fingers pinching her nipples. His eyes darkened at the sight, as she moaned at every thrust of his hips, her body pushing itself back to meet his onslaught. His hand moved between her legs and he roughly stroked her tender flesh, his fingers finding the small bundle of nerves hidden there. “Ah!”

Her muscles clenched all around him as another orgasm ripped through her body, and this time he went with her, shifting his hips and pressing into her all the way to the hilt, rutting against her with his own release. He groaned her name as he slowly pulled out and thrust back into her in a slow rhythm, riding the fading waves of his euphoria. As the movement of his hips stopped, he stared into her eyes and turned his head to the side, lightly biting the skin of her calf before kissing the sting away. Hinata smiled lazily up at him, her eyes half-lidded and sparkling with delight as her body came down from the force of her rapture. 

Gaara carefully moved her leg back down onto the bed and she scooted herself up to the pillows, falling back onto them dramatically with a sigh. A small smile graced his features as he looked at his satiated wife, warmth swelling in his chest. She held out her arms to him and he obliged, crawling up the bed and hovering over her small figure. She cupped his face with both hands and pulled his mouth to hers for a brief kiss, fingers stroking the planes of his face.

“I love you,” she murmured, adoration lighting up her face as she ghosted her fingertips over his nose and lips and chin. He stared at her blankly, his expression unchanging before flipping their positions making Hinata shriek in surprise as she landed on his chest. 

“Say it again,” he rasped, his heartbeat thundering beneath her hands. 

“I love you,” she responded, smiling fondly at him. She leaned down and started to place kisses all over his chest and shoulders, each one punctuated with the sentiment. And when she stopped to look up at her husband, affection flooded his features. He tugged on her arms, pulling her lips up to his, his other arm draped across her back, holding her body tight against his own. Gaara’s touch was firm, yet delicate as he planted kisses on her lips, forehead, cheeks, and chin and even to the end of her nose. Hinata laughed and laid her head against his chest, her ear over the soothing beat of his heart. He began stroking lazy circles up and down her back with his fingers, marveling at the smoothness of her skin, making her sigh in contentment. 

“I love you,” he mumbled as he continued to spiral his hands along her spine.

“I know,” she smiled against his skin. 

“Oh you do, do you?” his teasing tone was the only warning she had before he was skimming his hands down her sides, making her jump and twitch. Gaara knew just how ticklish his wife was, so he pinched right underneath her ribcage – her most sensitive spot. She let out a squeal and jerked herself up, desperate to get away but his grip was too strong. She shrieked and began to groan in protest as he continued his assault, wreaking havoc on her nerve endings. 

“Please! Oh please…. Ah! Gaara! No, not there! Gaara! Stopppp!” His hands began to slow, and he gave one final pinch to her sides before allowing her to sit up and get away from him. She tried to glare down at him, but his face was so alighted with merriment that she could only manage a frustrated smile.

“Oh you!” She lightly swatted at his chest, and he chuckled.

“Are you feeling better now?” She started at his question and looked down at him in wonder, how did he know she had been frustrated earlier? Sure, he witnessed her struggle in the bathroom, but something as trivial as that usually wouldn’t alter her attitude too much. Was there someone at the hospital reporting to him about her – had she done something to offend someone there today? Her brows began to knit in confusion and he brought his hand up to smooth the crease on her forehead before bringing his hand down to skim the skin of her cheek.

“I could feel the agitation in your chakra from my office as soon as you got home, that is why I came up here looking for you,” he explained, gazing at her calmly. 

“O-oh.” She didn’t know how attuned her husband had become to her and she was pleasantly surprised and flattered. The most important and influential man in all of the Fire Country had abandoned his Kazekage duties because he could feel that his wife was upset. Her heart swelled in her chest as a small smile broke out on her face, she really had come to love this man. He nudged her body slightly and she moved to lie on her side next to him, tucking her hands beneath her head. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, placing his feet on the ground.

“Do you need to go back now?” she questioned, her eyes roaming over his sleek frame. 

“No, I won’t be returning to my office,” he pushed himself up from the bed and turned to look at her. 

“I am going to take a shower,” he stated before walking towards the bathroom. She watched his lithe body disappear behind the bathroom door before turning onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. Today had been a frustrating day, but if this was going to be her treatment for it from now on, she could learn to tolerate being upset more often. She snickered to herself, covering her face with her hands – such wicked thoughts! Hinata was so distracted by her own contemplations that she didn’t hear the faucet turn off, nor the opening of the bathroom door. The clearing of his throat startled her out of her mischievous daydreams and she lifted her head to look at him. He was leaning against the doorframe, a towel secured around his waist. 

“Would you like to help me?” He held up her container of lotion, an impish gleam in his eyes. Her eyes widened in bewilderment as she stared at her husband, a grin slowly spreading across her face. She wasted no time bouncing up and off of the bed, running into the bathroom and shutting the door.


End file.
